


Of the Sleepy Kind

by WizardSandwich



Series: Primus Blessed (aka fulcrum/rung pieces) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kind of, that's my emotional support bomb and his bf, this is of questionable quality as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Rodimus had to get the hint eventually.





	Of the Sleepy Kind

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with fulcrum/rung i guess
> 
> find me at @tasteful-robot-loving on tumblr if you like my stuff! i take requests!

Part of Rung is sure he’s passed out in the wrong place. It’s too bright and too warm to be his berth in his habsuite. He should turn on his optics, get up, and return to where he’s supposed to be, but the low and quiet humming above him is so soothing.

He can feel a servo brushing down his back. The humming turns to a low murmur as he shifts. Rung barely catches the, “Go back to recharge, sweetspark.”

As much as Rung wants to, he’s reminded of where he fell into recharge by Rodimus’ voice. “When did the two nerds start canoodling?”

Rung likes his captain, truly he does, but in this moment he wants to make him go away. Rung forces his optics online nonetheless. The light of his office is bright so he knows that Fulcrum never tried to move him. Standing in the doorway, Rodimus is grinning like he’s been given a treat. Drift shakes his helm at his exuberance.

“It wasn’t like it was a secret, Rodi,” Drift says. He sounds amused and his servo moves to rest on Rodimus’ shoulder. “You were just busy with Ultra Magnus.”

Rodimus nods like that all makes sense. His grin shifts into something brighter, “Yeah, Mims has been up in arms about rules and regs lately. Maybe this’ll distract him a bit. Official paperwork and all.”

Fulcrum makes a noise above Rung, “We’re not getting conjunxed—”

Rodimus laughs, optics sparkling with untold amusement, “Not yet. But I fully expect to be the ceremony official.”

“Rodimus, I believe that you’re planning to far ahead,” Rung finally says. Fulcrum’s arms tighten around him, clearly startled to find him actually awake. “However, if in the future we make that decision, the position is yours.”

Rodimus gives a little whoop before Drift drags him out by his arm. “Sorry about him. We’ll come back later,” Drift sounds apologetic but his expression is full of amusement.


End file.
